


Officer Contortionist

by WeaponizedToaster



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: And it's not Christmasy, Backstory will be seperate from this, Damian x Marinette for life :p, Enjoy this early Christmas Present, F/F, F/M, Last Tag, M/M, MARINETTE IS A CONTORTIONISTTT, Sorry I went MIA!, and I'll add literally everyone's, as-well as panic attacks and violence(obviously a lot), circus AU, emotional trauma in later chapters, enjoy anyways!, even though it's not christmas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeaponizedToaster/pseuds/WeaponizedToaster
Summary: The abused contortionist, the Circus Leader.Miss Bug.Or, as the males call her; Doll~Face.The police officer with a troubled past, the youngest of his brothers.Officer Wayne.Or, as the crooks call him; Satan.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Others(Coming soon)
Comments: 60
Kudos: 122





	1. Introductions

Twisting and turning, her stomach flipping along with her.

A whip hit her across the side. She barely let out anything but a whimper, as she was used to this.

"Again." The voice growled, his voice on edge. As if a blade, ready to pierce into something. Perhaps.. flesh, of some kind. A soul.

The young woman curled her back, already feeling the marks coming along, as she kicked off her heels into the fire. Only then did she pick up a bow and arrow, without any strain, to the side of her, lighting it within the fire, and shooting it.

Bingo. Right in the middle of the target, causing smoke to erupt on the practice stage.

"Good." The voice, yet again, spoke with an edge. She felt like an animal.

Perhaps, she was one.

She allowed her body to strain, like a normal body would, before landing her feet firmly into the ground.

Her back felt strange, yet she was used to this feeling.

It had been there all her life.

She was one of the best, if not above all of them, contortionists.

Even though she wasn't born to be one.

Her family had died in a freak accident, and she was the only one that got out.

Not without a scar, at least.

A scar that went over the bridge of her nose, and underneath both of her eyes; even, as if it was planned by someone who needed it perfect.

Maybe it was.

Maybe the accident wasn't so much of an accident.

She hissed at herself inside, she shouldn't be so skeptic.

Curiosity got her hurt.

Got her friends hurt.

The man with the whip walked over, sighing. "You mustn't be so tense, Doll." His perfect nickname for her. "You will bend, and I will make sure you do not break. Go wash, we leave to Gotham at dawn."

Barely able to walk, let alone stand, the girl known as 'Doll' nodded, obeying.

She was built to obey, even if she was a living thing.

A living thing that was built from scraps of other's, thrown into the world without a parachute.

A broken machine, built from scraps.

Yes, that definition suited the contortionist quite nicely.

A scrap.

.

.

Damian Wayne was sipping his coffee at his desk.

Rather.. bored.

His coffee didn't save him the trouble of giving him energy, as he was completely unaffected by the caffeine.

He only drank said coffee for the scalding taste.

It gave him a reminder of reality, that even though he was a cop; he wasn't made of steel, as if he was Superman from the comic books.

This was real life, and he needed a reminder of it.

Even though he had plenty.

He was still aching from the last time around.

The guy hadn't got away, only because Damian had body slammed him down.

What he didn't know was that the man had a knife, and he had easily slid it into through his shoulder.

Each day, it got less sore, yet it was a painful reminder.

The doctors said that he would most likely have a scar, and he was fine with that.

Sometimes, even Damian admitted it, he had ego issues.

This would help them, at least a tad.

Letting him know he is a human, and only human.

When he had zoned out, it didn't take long for the memories to consume him. Keeping him from recognizing anything in his sight.

He was only pulled back when the soft drum of five fingers happened to make sound on his desk.

Damian looked up to the eyes of Bruce Wayne. He was the chief, the leader of this all.

Yet, he was also his father.

Damian merely flinched when his father gently brushed those same fingers, that had murdered men, but held children, against his shoulder wound.

While it no longer hurt too much, now, it still was sore.

"It's fine." The younger man murmured, flinching away when his father,- his leader, hit a particular spot.

Bruce shook his head, "You'll be on desk duty for a bit." He stated.

Damian was about to go against that, when he got an alert on his phone for taking his painkillers.

"When you can go a day without taking a painkiller, you'll be off desk duty. It's either this, or you'll be at home with Alfred."

Alfred was a better choice, in his honesty.

He and Damian were oh so close, even though Grayson and Bruce were closer to him.

He had bonded well to Alfred, and he didn't regret it; Alfred was one of the few people that were allowed to touch him for a certain amount of time.

"Damian," His father started, causing the young man in question to stare up with curiosity twinkling in his emerald eyes. "Jason mentioned something to us. All, of us."

Which meant Jon, Clark, Drake,- yeah, everyone.

He lifted a brow, the one he would always lift- even when he was little, after he got out of that abusive home. Away from Talia. "And?"

The older man straightened himself, backing up a little. "There's a circus show coming around Gotham. Jason _heavily_ suggested that we go, so we can have a break on duty. It'll be here around the time your shoulder is healed."

"So.. a lunch break, while it's not lunch?" Damian scrunched his nose up at his own confusion, but he still asked it.

Bruce chuckled softly, "You could say that. Are you in?"

"Tch. Troublesome. I'll come so you all don't blow everything up."

"Good, Officer."

A comfortable silence lay between them, before it was interrupted by the sound of Tim on the radio.

"Center Point Dr., robbery and hostage situation. EMS contacted."

Grayson's gruff voice came over the radio, "Officer, 4-5-2-0-9, Grayson on the call."

Bruce and Damian exchanged a short nod, before the older man rushed out to order things around.

Damian was only human, he wasn't unbreakable.

Even if he wanted to be, to protect other's, to protect his family.

He wasn't.

As his thoughts drifted, and he searched up this.. Circus, his father was speaking of, he smiled gently at some memories.

Being human was alright.


	2. Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week or so later, the Circus was nearing Gotham.  
> A little someone was checking it up on it, as-well.
> 
> Wouldn't a bit of digging help.. spike some more.. interest?

The Officer patrolled the office, because he was waiting.

Waiting for his father, perhaps even his elder brother, to let him know when he was able to go on the case.

He was wondering what he should do, since he had only fifteen minutes left before one of them would contact him.

Damian slapped himself down and pulled out his personal laptop, and began to tap on it. What could he look up, or watch?

Hm.

Maybe the Circus that was coming by?

He was supposed to go to it with his brothers and father after all.

The laptop whirred to life, and he started on his research.

It was a little stiff, his shoulder, but he didn't feel much pain from it, and even the doctors had said he was ready.

He had even had a little practice with Alfred, losing a few times, but also winning.

Damian looked through the file for the Circus name, and he came across it. It was rather.. well, unique? "Lanova Circus, hm..?" He murmured to himself, looking through it.

He clicked onto a video, with his headset plugged in, for one of their famous performances.

The Officer in him couldn't help but scan every bit of it, every movement.

When the oh-so-loved leader came out, he heard mostly men screaming 'DOLLFACE', she was bending in ways he wasn't familiar with.

It was as if the young woman had no spine.

Her back was completely bare, with her front mostly covered- a slight v-dip. She had a mask covering her face, with a thin line on her cherry-like lips. There was a collar wrapped.. _tightly_ , around her neck, a bell on it. Her outfit had little black spots on it, with red mostly being the theme. So.. a ladybug, perhaps. She also had fake antennae on the top of her head, her hair into a tight bun.

She did everything like it was her job, unlike most Circus performers.

They did it like her life depended on it.

So, he decided to search more.

He took a screenshot, opened the file of the screenshot, and zoomed in closer from all angles- not even trying to be perverted, just to see if there was something wrong.

And boy, what he found.. he did not like. Perhaps this Circus was more trouble than he thought it would be.

.

.

'Dollface' curled her body into a fetal position, her toes curling at the pain.

It was.. familiar, yet it was unfamiliar.

Her body was screaming at her, telling her that she wasn't supposed to be used to this.

Yet, she was.

For some reason, she had to be.

Her voice died in her throat when she heard someone walking in, and she instinctively curled more into herself. What did she do this time?

She thought she was good.

Was she not good enough?

Maybe.

Maybe because she was just a human machine, a freak.

A doll.

She was met with the calming touch of a female's fingers, brushing against her bare- and sore- back.

 _Chloe_. She knew those nails anywhere.

'Dollface' turned her body, to meet the eyes of a concerned bee-like performer.

She was the entertainer; dancer. Along with one of their other friend, Alya.

While Chloe looked like a bee, Alya had looked like a fox.

Which earned the two the names, "Queen Bee," and "Kitsune."

"Bee..?" The contortionist murmured her question.

Chloe, or.. 'Bee', knelt down. "Marinette.."

Her breath caught in her throat, "No.. It's.. Dollface, or Miss Bug.. Please."

Marinette had died with her parents.

That was what Paris had known, and that's what people had grieved.

And that's what they continue to grieve.

.

.

Damian stormed up to his father's office.

Lucky him, his brothers- well, two out of three- were there.

Drake and Grayson.

Good.

"What is the meaning of _this_?" Damian spat out, throwing the file of pictures of whip marks on certain performance actors.

It was a file he made, so he was sure the other's hadn't known of these particular things, but he was still pissed.

Bruce furrowed his brows, one of the many few expressions he makes, and he scooted the file closer.

Opening it, he was also unpleased.

Tim- or, Drake- walked over, taking a peak, which interested Dick- or, Grayson- to do the same.

Whip marks decorated most of their skins, as-well as scars.

It was worse on the females, more than anything.

The ones that stood one were 'Dollface', 'Queen Bee,' 'Kitsune,' 'Serpent,' and 'Dragon.'

Who were these people?

Why did they look so familiar to old cases that went around the globe?

_It seems this family-duty day has taken quite the turn.  
_

_..Hasn't it?_


	3. Evidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week later, and they're building up the case even more.  
> So much evidence.
> 
> A week later, only a day left until they arrive at Gotham and perform.   
> Fantastic.

Tim Drake, the profiler of the group, was looking into this.

The actual leader, the creator of this specific group, was unknown; suspicious, to say the least.

It was hard to get much knowledge on them, yet easy. Strange, right?

Then, his computer uploaded something, very randomly.

He had been searching for their identities, and what his computer found, he did not like.

It was files of missing persons within the last couple of years, and most of them looked like the people in the Circus.

So, he did his job; and he dug deeper.

.

.

Chloe Bourgeois.

Reported missing when her parents didn't find her in bed at night.

Age was six, last seen when she was at the park, assumed to be the age of eighteen now.

Reported screaming from parents, witnesses say that she had jumped from a window to escape the fighting.

STATUS: UNFOUND.

Alya Cesarie.

Reported missing when her father left her mother, mother was arrested for child abuse.

Age was seven, last seen when she was at the park, assumed to be the age of nineteen now.

Reported many bruises on her small body, and she was last seen with a taller man, wearing a tuxedo and a large hat.

STATUS: PRESUMED DEAD.

Nino Lahiffe.

Reported missing when he got into a fight with his best friend, Adrien Agreste.

Age was fifteen, last seen when he was with his best friend, assumed to be the age of nineteen now.

Reported a note to his family, saying he was sorry. Only sorry. No other information found.

STATUS: UNFOUND.

Luka Couffaine.

Reported missing after he had gotten extremely ill.

Age was sixteen, last seen when his parents and doctors had left him unattended for an hour to change, assumed to be the age of twenty now.

Reported that there was a harsh struggle, his heart monitor crashed in the floor, as-well as glass.

STATUS: PRESUMED DEAD.

Kagami Tsurugari.

Reported missing after following a man into an alley.

Age was five, last seen when her mother was paying attention, would be the age of twenty one now.

Reported that there were loud screams, and a body.

STATUS: **DEAD**.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Reported missing after her parents died within a fire.

Age was twelve, last seen with a man holding her hand- figure was unrelated to anyone in the family.

Witnesses reported that she had took her ferret with her, Ozzy. Nothing else was known.

STATUS: PRESUMED DEAD.

.

.

Tim's eyes widened.

Perhaps these were the people.

He did a scan with them all, most of their facial features matching the pictures- even if they were oh so young- on the screen.

So, the man went with his gut; he just found all of these missing children and teens.

Running with papers flying left and right, much less important, with him hugging files to his chest, Tim burst into the office.

"Bruce!" His voice flew from his throat before he could realize what was going on.

A meeting.

Fuck.

Well, fuck the meeting, this was way more important.

Bruce had lifted his brow, "What is it?"

"The case."

Almost immediately, everyone had to clear out, Bruce's order.

Tim sat down with him, and began a long explanation of what the hell was going on.

.

.

'Dollface' was practicing, while the large truck moved, her dancing as Ozzy followed her flow on her body.

Luka, Alya, and Chloe watched with excited eyes, refraining from clapping each time.

She had never lost her balance, merely going with the truck's movements.

Ozzy crawled all over her, in a gentle manner, as he bent with his owner.

The ferret had a mask-like look surrounding his eyes, a little bandit, and it was the color of black.

Though, the rest of his body, was a bright and soft white.

He was small, but equally as large as normal ferrets.

Ozzy curled his tail around her neck, hanging off of her as she bent her body- with only the tip of her toes holding her up- and her arms out behind her, with her right leg sticking out behind her. She didn't even budge, seemingly to stop all movements.

That's when the three humans watching frowned.

"She always stops like this, and acts like she.. shuts down." Chloe murmured, playing with her fake bee wings out of anxiety.

Alya sighed, and stared at Marinette. "She's.. different. But, it's only because of how life is treating her. How life is treating all of us. She'd rather close it out. I mean, I would too, if I were her.."

Luka had a small nod, and they all came to a silent agreement.

Nino was currently asleep, having his head in Alya's lap, so he had nothing to say; though they were sure he'd agree, silently, as-well.

_They'd all rather leave the world instead of focus in on it._


	4. Performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now, to announce the winner of who gets to be on stage- and dance- with 'Dollface'.."
> 
> "The winner is.."

Queen Bee gently curved herself, along with Kitsune.

The males of their group were having their own show behind them, tossing fire around while the lights shined brightly off of their sparkled clothing.

Venom, Luka. Shell, Nino. Kitsune, Alya. Queen Bee, Chloe.

Of course, her friends were only the background to her, but she didn't mind.

In her eyes, they did just as amazing as she could ever do. Who was she, you might be wondering? 'Dollface'. Although she is not allowed to think for herself, to feel for herself, she will always secretly feel for those she loves.

For those that stuck around her, despite her being a scrap.

A scrap that will bend, and never break; because if she was to break, she would forcefully be rebuilt.

Taken from the scraps of another, only to be built anew.

The sudden drift in the light, and the other's cartwheeled off stage.

It was time for the main even, even if she was but a scrap.

A doll.

A toy.

Anything fit her, really.

She couldn't help how her body moved without it's own accord, it was forceful.

As if strings pulled at her free-like limbs, carrying her anywhere she needed to be.

Where she didn't want to be.

She curled her body, the only part of her lower half touching the ground was the tip of her toes- she wasn't wearing any shoes, to make it easier for her- while her other leg was lifted into the air, at an angle most couldn't compete with, and her arms were behind her. That was the ending of her short, yet- as people say- _magical_ performance.

When the announcer came from behind- er, beside- her, she still stuck in the same position, as she was told to before the performance.

The man then snorted, before hopping up- sitting on her stomach.

The young woman,- no, the _doll_ could feel the heavy pressure from his weight.

He was a full grown man, and he weighed as much as he should for that.

Her body shivered lightly, but she willed herself to stay like that.

Her only sense of standing was the tip of her toes, which.. weren't very stable.

The announcer then looked down.

Everyone missed this, but he mouthed a soft, ' _I'm sorry._ '

The doll only gave a nod.

So, he started his job.

He looked back at everyone, yelling out.

"Now, to announce the winner of who gets to be on stage- and dance- with 'Dollface'..!"

"The winner is.."

Damian was watching from afar, ready to jump in action.

You see, the 'announcer'?

He was actually Officer Todd, his elder brother.

Of course, the audience only suspected that he had been asking for her name, but for the Officers rounded about this place?

They knew everything.

For one, Damian was going to 'dance' with the infamous 'Dollface.'

For two, Jason Todd was going to go guns-blazing if the Leader of it all stepped in.

For three, they were already given a go to take everyone under investigation.

For four, half of the population in the audience are undercover policemen and FBI.

He got ready to head out on stage, a mask covering his face.

Why a mask?

Because, he was supposed to be anonymous.

Only his sparkling green eyes could be seen through it, and he was wearing a suit for the rest of his cover.

The announcer purred his voice as he hopped up, smiling widely. "Anonymous, come out on stage!" He then faded back into the curtains.

Music started playing, threading through the heads and ears of people.

It was a soft melody, gentle yet edged.

Almost like the man who 'Dollface' had started to twist with.

Dancing was like using a blade, in the young man's eyes.

He would be the wielder, and 'Dollface' was the blade.

And, what surprised him the most, is she acted as such.

Moving to compliment his movements at any point and time, obviously being more flexible.

She was stiff.

Now, near the middle of the act, he had the chance to talk to her.

"Hello." His voice was gruff, nowhere near comforting, yet it gave some sort of sort of calamity for the woman dancing with him.

"Hello, sir." She answered back, her voice.. well, it was _different._ For one, it was blank. Devoid of curiosity, emotion, literally anything.

Officer Wayne gently twirled the female around, before pulling her closer to dip.

"I'm Officer Wayne." He noticed how the female's eyes widened, before softening in some sort of plea.

"I need you to blink once or twice to answer my questions, because the other's can see your mouth moving." 'Dollface' merely nodded, and went back to being masked over.

 _That_ was something he'd have to get used to.

"No is one blink, yes is two blinks. Were you kidnapped?" 

_Two blinks._

"Is everyone else here kidnapped?"

_Two blinks._

His hand, carefully, tread toward her, rather bare, back.

Officer Wayne pressed two fingers into her back, leaving her to wince out of pain.

He frowned lightly, before continuing. "Are you here for your own will, now?"

_One blink._

"Are you Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Her whole body tensed, but she forced herself to relax, although she was a bit less.. flexible, now.

_Two blinks._

Before Officer Wayne could say anything more, or ask of anything more, there were loud footsteps coming toward them.

Then a gunshot.

Who got shot?


	5. Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who got shot?

_Who got shot?_

Officer Wayne had bent his body over the smaller female's frame, to use himself as a shield. After all, who could dare to try and escape a bullet?

Marinette had let out a yelp of surprise, which shook her entire body with the fact that she could still _fear_.

Not long after did a body fall to the ground, practically slamming down.

"Bang." A gruff, older voice, spoke. It chilled her very being.

The man that was covering her figure, which made her heart beat _very_ fast for some unknown reason might I add, had looked up. "Father?"

"We need to go. We already grabbed the other performers, and they've confirmed their identities."

Marinette was looking around frantically.

_Go?_

Leave the only place she has ever known?

Well, then again, she'll get over it later; for one, Officer Wayne was already carrying her off stage, and for two, this place hurt her _and_ her friends.

She'd learn to live without it.

The rest was a blur, but all she saw last was a pair of emerald green eyes staring into her bluebell ones.

It made everything much calmer.

Marinette awoke into a room full of white.

It was strange, really.

She believed she was dead for a few moments.

The thick smell of chemicals and tense air filled her lungs, and she opened her eyes.

The young woman had to open them _slowly_ , after all, her eyes weren't used to such bright lights standing overhead.

She moved her head side to side, finding that it was difficult to move much of her body.

It was as if she was the sleepiest she had ever been in her life.

Honestly, that might be true, as she's rarely ever had a moment that she couldn't flex a singular muscle in her entire body.

A nurse came in, and she gasped at the sight of her patient being awake. Was it really that much of a surprise that she had awoken from a nap?

With the sound of the nurse scurrying over and slapping the red button frantically, she supposed it was.

Soon after, multiples of people came inside; hurrying as if it was their last time they could ever see such a thing occur.

They flashed a light in her eyes, telling her to follow their fingers soon after, and she suddenly noticed a pair of those same emerald eyes in the corner of the room, followed with a figure leaning against the wall.

The doctor's drifted toward the unsuspected guest, along with the other guest- Officer Todd- beside him.

"Sir, you should-"

"I should stay right here and wait for you to check on everything so I may question her. Yes, indeed, I know of my job. Do you know of yours?"

The doctor that had spoken clamped her mouth shut, and turned back to Marinette.

It wasn't long after that they all walked out, and her actual doctor walked in with them.

He was going to watch her vitals as Officer Todd and Officer Wayne asked her a couple questions, he had explained, and that she was able to deny answering any questions if it sends a sense of panic through her.

After that, the game began.

"As explained, we are Officer Wayne," Officer Todd had gestured toward his younger brother. "and Officer Todd." He walked over, giving a warm and giant smile toward her.

"What's your name?"

It took Marinette a moment to answer, but she did soon enough.

"I-.. I'm.. Doll-face?.." She tilted her head to the side, her bluebell eyes twinkling.

Officer Todd shook his head, and he asked again. "What's your name?"

"..M- Mari-ette?" It was close enough. She was still waking up from the drugs, after all.

"Hello, Marinette. Can you tell me anything about what you do in your line of work?" He lightly pushed for an answer, obviously, but he was checking her vitals and her facial expressions quite a bit.

She furrowed her brows, and her memories took her for a moment; she sub-consciously spoke.

"Need to be.. good. Or else we get punished."

"Punished? How so?" Officer Wayne had kicked in, and she looked up to meet him the eyes.

"Whipped."

Those words rang through his head, even after they had left with specific information.

For some reason, he had promised to come back tomorrow. The promise, made without thought, was going to be held either way.

He walked off with his hand holding rubbing his temples, and his brother was silent for some reason. Probably the same reason as himself.

They met with the others, and passed on any information they had, regarding the other people that they had met.

Chloe, Nino, Alya, Marinette, and Luka.

Those were the missing children, found many years later.

But..

Were they really found?

Perhaps they were lost.

For good, or for just a little while;

They'd all have to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
> It's Toast, here.
> 
> I'll be sending out a new works in a little bit, so if you get this update and a random work comes out; just know it's nothing too enjoyable. 
> 
> I hope you're alright with this chapter!
> 
> ~Love,  
> Toaster


	6. Injuries and Security Attachments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Damian Wayne, you can not leave this room."
> 
> "And why is that?" He growled toward his elder brother.
> 
> "Each time you leave, the victim experiences extreme signs of distress, and she constantly asks when you'll come back. Go to her, and I will explain more."

Marinette let a sob wreak havoc through her body, her distressed mind forcing her body to move- to curl into a protective manner.

The man who had saved her was leaving.

She was in his debt, forever, her life belonged to him now.

It was like handing over a puppy that had been with it's mother for most of it's life, to a new owner.

Her panic drifted through her body, as her heart started to beat quicker, and quicker- to the point that a nurse was _finally_ called in.

The former doll whimpered and hissed away when the nurse touched her shoulder, as if the nurse had touched a harsh burn.

"Offic.."

The nurse froze in place, furrowing her brows as she listened closely.

"Officer.. Wayn.."

So close to..

It clicked together.

She rushed outside, running toward the exit- where the man had most likely been at by now.

The nurse screeched, "Hold on, officer!"

Officer Wayne and Todd had whipped around, "What is it?" The man with emerald eyes questioned.

"I.." She huffed, "I need to test.. a theory, please come with.. with me." She looked desperate, and he was given a small nodd from Todd(A/N: Hah, get it?) to go ahead, and that he'd follow after.

They walked quickly toward the room that the two officers had just exited from moments prior, and quickly went in.

The moment the patient had seen Officer Wayne, Todd and the nurse mused, she had calmed down to only mere whimpering.

The emerald eyed man in question had frowned, "What was the test? Why was she crying?"

The older man in the room sighed with his brother's stupidity.

His head snapped up when he heard a scoff, "Fuck this. I can't comfort for shit." The officer had attempted to walk out, before Officer Todd stepped in the way.

"Damian Fucking Wayne, you can not leave this room."

"And why is that?" He growled toward his elder brother.

The nurse quickly explained after she had caught eye contact with Todd, "Each time you leave, the victim experiences extreme signs of distress, and asks for you, solely you. Go to her, and I will explain more."

The taller man backed down quite a bit, and he frowned a bit more, his eyebrows were way too expressive for his own good, to be honest.

"Fine. At least contact Father about this." He huffed, walking over and slapping himself down into the chair beside the victim.

Bad choice, because she woke up with a little screech, and immediately had blurted out, "I'm sorry!" She almost fell off the bed, if it weren't for both officer's having rather lightning fast reflexes. Jason was keeping her head and lower neck up, while Damian had his hands on her sides- tightly- to ensure that she wouldn't fall.

She whined another apology, and the brothers both sighed.

The two helped her back into the bed, and her bluebell eyes were glossed over with tears.

It wasn't a good look for her, Damian mused as tears slowly rolled down her face.

Without any thoughts to abruptly pause his hands' mission, he reached out and rubbed his thumbs along her face to rid her of the fresh tears, causing the woman to nuzzle herself into his hand- reacting like an animal that had just seen what trust truly was.

He was as equally shocked as his brother and the nurse- of which, the other female in the room, had slid out.

Whatever was wrong with him, it made him speak, to.

"It's alright," That voice was definitely not his. He had a much sharper tone, not this.. this, fluff shit, "no need to be afraid, Marinette."

Jason Todd stared.

Who.

The.

Fuck.

Drugged.

His.

Brother?.

That was a question that rang repeatedly in his head as he watched the scene.

"Dami-"

"Shut up." There it was, his gruff, cold voice.

He moved his hands away from the girl, and wiped his hands off.

It wasn't even an hour later that Todd had went to check in on the girl and his brother, with their father, and there was a very interesting scene.

Damian was curled in the chair, and his hand was extended toward the bed- where the girl sat there, fiddling with her covers, as the young man held onto her hand like a vice,- a nice, comfortable, warm, vice.

This was going to be an interesting journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry!
> 
> I didn't mean for it to be so short, but I got caught up in the Demon Slayer fanfiction.. then another fanfiction idea, and I forgot to post this!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> ~With rushed love,  
> Toaster


End file.
